ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Enkrypted
Enkrypted is the third episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-seventh overall in the series. Official Description Falsely imprisoned, the Ninja are at their lowest point, but they find an unlikely friend in an old enemy. Plot The Ninja are in Kryptarium Prison, locked in shackles made of Vengestone to prevent them from using their elements. They immediately attract the attention of the enemies they imprisoned and the Mechanic, a man with a cybernetic arm and former employee of Master Chen, who wants spare parts from Zane. They have lunch and Captain Soto overhears them talking about a Djinn, especially Nadakhan. He tells them how do defeat them using the venom of Tiger Widow on Tiger Widow Island, however, the Ninja have a fight with the other inmates until the guards break them up before Soto has a chance to tell them the location of The Tiger Widow Island. Soon, the mechanic and some other inmates come to the Ninja. Cole calls him a fourth tier bad guy, which starts a food fight. After rounding up his crew, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates had a party until they decide to visit Djinjago, however, the place is breaking up since the Cursed Realm, its sister counterpart, has become destroyed. Nadakhan's father gives him a Djinn Blade, telling him that it can trap one's soul. He also asks Nadakhan to avenge Djinnjago. Nadakhan leaves his home world with his pirate crew. Meanwhile, the Ninja are sitting together in a hole in Kryptarium, put there by Warden Noble for starting a tussle during the lunchtime. Lloyd uses a fork to untie himself and frees his friends with his Golden Power. As their elemental powers are back, they manage to escape, taking Captain Soto with them. After they got out of the prison, Soto tells them that the map with the location of the Tiger Widow Island is on a lantern, but the lantern is situated on board of Nadakhan's ship, Misfortune's Keep. Soto also states that Nya is a spitting image of someone he knows, but does not tell who. In the meantime, the pirates keep repairing the ship. After Clancee brings a newspaper and coconuts to Nadakhan, the latter sees a picture of Nya on the front page of the newspaper and compares it with one he has of Dilara. Flintlocke tells Nadakhan that the restorations are going just as planned and that Misfortune's Keep will fly soon. Cast *Captain Soto - Alan Marriott *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Djinn King - Michael Antonakos *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Doubloon - Vincent Tong *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Guard #1 - Michael Antonakos *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Lunch Server - Brent Miller *Lunch Lady - Jillian Michaels *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *The Mechanic - Michael Antonakos *Warden Noble - Paul Dobson *Wyplash - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Kryptarium Prison *Djinjago Errors *When Lloyd and The Mechanic shake hands, they use their left hands. Notes *The title is a pun on "encrypted." *The music played in the background of the Misfortune crew's song is reused several times in the next episode as the main pirates theme. **This also marks the second time Pirates have sung in the series. The first was when Captain Soto's crew sung an incoherent song in "pirate language" in the flashback of a season two episode, "Pirates Vs. Ninja." *The lantern Nadakhan holds in the end of the episode is the lantern with the map. *The episode marks the first appearance of Wyplash in the television series, though he had appeared prior in mini-movies. Gallery Swordo'souls.png|The Sword of Souls being given to Nadakhan EnkryptedCell.png Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:TV Show